


fleeting fireworks

by OnlyRoomForHope



Series: The Festival [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), The Festival, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, but they see each other as siblings, not beta read we die like Tubbo in the Festival, technoblade shoots tubbo, they're not exactly siblings, tommy watches, which is what this fic is about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyRoomForHope/pseuds/OnlyRoomForHope
Summary: Technoblade wouldn’t do it, that Tommy knew. Techno was on their side. He was fighting for L’Manberg. He wouldn’t kill Tubbo, right?Tommy hated that he doubted himself.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: The Festival [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019611
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	fleeting fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> another short fic i wrote in like, 20 minutes

Tommy stared up at the box on the stage, surprise shown in the tension of his shoulders, worry shown in the crease of his brows.

Tubbo was trapped in that box, and Schlatt was telling Techno to kill him.

Technoblade wouldn’t do it though, that Tommy knew. Techno was on their side. He was fighting for L’Manberg. He wouldn’t kill Tubbo, right?

Tommy hated that he doubted himself.

He turned slightly to face Wilbur, but Wilbur’s eyes were trained on the stage; his face was unreadable. Tommy turned back to see a crossbow loaded with a firework shoved in Tubbo’s face. 

Tommy hated that Techno looked unsure.

Schlatt was talking, but the blonde tuned him out. He didn’t care about whatever shit the goat man had to say, he only cared about the goddamn weapon pointing directly at his best friend's forehead. Techno wouldn’t do it. He wouldn’t do it, right?

He wouldn’t do it.

_ “Tubbo.” _ He heard faintly, the words carried up to him by the breeze. Techno was talking.

No.

_ “Yeah?” _ was Tubbo’s response. His voice was shaking.

_ “Tubbo, I’m sorry.” _

No, no, this was all wrong. Techno wouldn’t do it.

Tommy watched the uncertain smile fall off Tubbo’s face.

_ “I’ll make it as- as painless and colourful as possible.”  _ Techno continued, raising his crossbow higher and aiming it point-blank at Tubbo.

No no nonono. Techno wouldn’t do it. Techno  _ couldnt _ do it. He said he was on their side. He swore he was on their side! Tommy grabbed a pearl from his pocket and aimed it at the box-

-it was too late.

A firework exploded into the box. The teenager watched in horror as blood sprayed, unable to make his friend out between the sparks of colour and smoke. The scent of gunpowder filled the air and Tommy nearly threw himself off the building, Wilbur grabbing him last second. A horrified, heart-wrenching cry of “Tubbo!” left his lips without consent.

Another firework. More blood sprayed. There were screams coming from somewhere. Tommy faintly realised one of those sources was himself.

Wilbur was talking to him but Tommy wasn’t listening, only staring in horror as the image of the broken, bloody corpse of his best friend was revealed bit by bit through the smoke.

His Tubbo, his best friend, his brother.

Techno had promised. Techno had  _ promised. _

Tommy swore and wailed and flailed his fists, choking on his sobs. Arms circled around his shoulders and he fell limp into his older brother figure, trembling.

He couldn’t believe it.

He'd promised. He'd lied.

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> not proof read, still kinda shit, uhh-
> 
> planning to add a few more chapters of the outcome. like the fistfight in the pit and (if tubbo respawns, haven't decided yet) tubbo's reaction and tubbo and tommy bonding.
> 
> again, if you're from my BNHA or TAU works, just ignore this! ^^;


End file.
